Naruto: Angel Eyes
by Ssj goten12
Summary: Naruto the grandson of Madara and Hashirama Rinnegan and later chapters raised by the third hokage and trained by the best jounin in town.


DISCLAIMER  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SHIPPUDEN ALL OWNED BY MAKASHI KISHIMOTO  
PLEASE SUPPORT OFFICIAL RELEASE

Naruto: you don't have to say that you know I'm sure lawyers will come after you. But okay

Ssj goten: you better shut up Naruto  
I can make you do things you don't wanna do

Naruto: You still didnt have to do that  
You should get a life like the rest of us. Ssj goten

Ssj goten: Fine here you go

Naruto: Make sure I get a hot girl

Ssj goten: I will give you Hinata

Naruto: Review five reviews in the first day he will make the chapter longer.

Bijuu talking "SUP" OR GAI YELLING

humans "sup"

Thinking " sup"

Chapter 1 angel eyes BLOODLINE COPIER

Yes another naruto can copy bloodlines fic This is a Side project for now. And updates will be random but quick.l  
Summary  
Naruto awakens a new bloodline at 4 raised by the third hokage and trained not godlike but strong  
Grandson of madara and the shodaimin

27 years before story  
Important events tsunade is Kushina sister. She is older with nawaski as her cousin.  
Full blood uchiha and senju  
Here abilitys uchiha eternal sharingan gained with stress of a important battle of best friends.  
If they have senju blood like naruto they gain the rinnegan. With the abilities of sharingan. For full blood senju easy learning chakra control  
Super strength and natural at medical jutsu. Either wood release or water release like the second hokage  
Or sometimes both.

Valley of end after fight with madara and the shodaime

" Its okay honey." Said Mito Uzumaki  
Pregnant with his child." And just absorbed the kyubbi. " He got away Mito my best friend turning to the dark side. Said hashirama senju.  
"Poor Kushina and tsunade being brought in this poor world." Said hashirama turning to his wife. " Take Kushina to whirlpool and raise her there." Okay my love." Said mito kissing him goodbye heading to whirl pool

With madara uchiha

" Damn that senju." Said the uchiha head. " Need a strong heir those weak half blood uchiha's will die." Said the true full blood uchiha finding a house with a blonde woman. Who instantly fell in love bearing him a child who name was minato. That he trained before he went to konoha.

23 years later

"Minato I need to tell you something about our child." He is a full blood senju." Said Kushina at there house . " I have a confession too he is full blood uchiha too said minato staring at Kushina. " Do you think that he might have the rinnegan." Said minato knowing the legend that the perfect mix of uchiha and senju. 50/50 means the rinnegan would surface with another bloodline the angel eye or the demon eye either pure good or evil. "I know namizake or uchiha but they lost the sharingan also pure blood and Uzumaki are the same. " This child raised right is our savior." Said Kushina admiring there child in her head.

Four years later main time line

"Get back here demon." Said an uchiha clan member who was about fourteen and twenty." With the uchiha symbol black shirt black pants  
And everything. The young boy with spiky blond hair that looks a mix of madara and hashirama. Also his infamous orange jumpsuit. Now I got you demon. Beating him and practing fireball jutsu not seeing red eyes with a sharingan. and after that eyes that where pure gold with white ripples.

IN NARUTO' S MINDSCAPE

"FOLLOW MY VOICE NARUTO." The mysterious voice said he followed through the sewer before stopping at a huge cage. "you're the nine tailed fox." Naruto said clutching a bar. "NONE OF THIS IS IMPORTANT." YOU HAVE AWAKEN A BLOODLINE CALLED THE ANGEL EYE." Kyubi  
Said "IT CAN COPY BLOODLINES BUT THEY HAVE TO USE IT TO COPY IT.  
AND LIKE THE SHARINGAN CAN COPY JUTSU BUT THAT'S IT." YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN AND MOKUTON FROM YOUR FAMILY."  
JUST THINK WHAT YOU WANT  
AND YOU USE THE BLOODLINE." YOU WILL EITHER BRING PEACE OR WAR CHOOSE WISELY AND  
YOU ARE IN THE HOKAGES OFFICE ." Kyubbi said " wait how did i get this bloodline "YOU GOT ANOTHER BEATING." THE STRESS OF THE BEATINGS AWAKEN IT. YOU ARE WAKING UP SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE." Said kyubbi

"Naruto are you all right." Said the third hokage. "Um Gramps "I need to talk to you alone." Said naruto okay the third said "With sarutobi giving a signal and the anbu leaving."  
"Um gramps I have a bloodline that can copy bloodlines, and I have the sharingan . Said naruto activating his dojutsu which where gold with white circles. Than his sharingan his sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. " Naruto with this bloodline I will train you." Why gramps" naruto said " With this bloodline you could be a great ninja and hokage you will have personal trainers." One question grandpa what is a bloodline." Said Naruto it is a special ability that is inherited. "This bloodline is not inherited gramps, The red fox said that it means the world will either be in war or peace." I will have to have a council meeting." Said sarutobi meaning more paperwork for him." "Wait Naruto whoever attacked you was an uchiha correct." Asked the ninja professor. "Yes" said naruto "okay good thanks and be back at six for the meeting." Unless you want to stay here." I will thanks grandpa." "Oh and I have this mokuton thing."  
Said naruto clueless of it." Anbu come back said the hokage bring me tenzo, kakashi, gai , the genjutsu mistress my family and the council

3 HOURS LATER at meeting

" What are we doing here hokage sama." Said danzo "This is about Naruto who awakened three bloodlines today." Pointing at the four year old. " What bloodline hokage." Said inochi. "He has awaked  
The sharigan , mokuton and a special SSS class secret bloodline. With gasps from most of the room." He must be in CRA." Said sakuno haruno the pink haired banshee screamed "  
He must be trained  
By me." Said danzo with that power and the dem- I mean tenant he could protect the villiage." Said danzo

"His grand parents are none other than madara and the shodaime  
"So he is a senju and an uchiha and a third bloodline." Said the third. " I offer the boy or interceptor fist style and fireball jutsu." In exchange itachi trains him too." Said fukaku  
"He will be raised by me and trained by gai in taijutsu kakashi in ninjutsu and the sharingan kurenia in genjutsu and he will live with me til he is sixteen and no CRA  
"MEETING ADJOURNED." Yelled sarutobi here is your training schedule Naruto. Said sarutobi.

MONDAY THRU SATURDAY

Breakfast 6:00- 7:00

Taijutsu training with guy 7:00 - 10:00 and sparing

Kakashi training ninjutsu and sharingan 10:00 - 12:00

Lunch 12- 1

Genjutsu with kurenia and itachi 1:00 - 3:00 chakra control

Weapon training sword 3:00-4:00 with hayate

Mokuton training 4:00 - 7:00 With Yamato

Studies and bath with yahiko and  
Eri 7:00 - 9:00

Dinner 9:00 - 10:00

Sleep 10:00 - 6:00

SUNDAY REST AND WEAPON TRAINING

Timeskip at sarutobi compound  
" Hello Naruto it's nice to see you I'm yahiko your father figure and that's Eri your new mother." Hey mom hey dad. Said Naruto "you should get some shopping done Naruto you have a big day said Eri

" Okay Naruto here is the best shop  
"The Rising Twin Dragons" Said sarutobi with them walking in.  
"Hello how's it goin old friend." Said the store owner. "Looking for some ninja clothes." Naruto here is the kid section." With Naruto looking for some ninja clothes he settled for a blue shirt and black pants and ninja sandals. "Time to find a weapon naruto said looking around the store feeling every weapon til he found one weapon. It had a green sheath and the blade was 2 and a half feet when he picked it up he heard a voice.  
" One down four to go War or peace said the sword before a large gust of wind and the sword settled." With naruto getting 200 kunai and shuriken  
And weights at five pounds  
"Is that all it's free for being a family friend making a reference to kurenia and the senju.

The next day

"Wow mom this is good." Said naruto eating the eggs and bacon with pancakes like it was going out of style. "You sure do eat son." Unlock most those in the sarutobi compound know he is related to 75 percent of the hokages on that mountain.  
"Gai is outside son so you should go meet him." Said Eri "Ok bye Mom see you at twelve said naruto getting his weighted sword.  
"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT WE SHALL START TODAY WITH ONE LAP AROUND THE VILLIAGE WITH OUT STOPPING." I AM GAI SENSEI LETS GO." said gai taking off with naruto running behind him.  
After the run  
"okay naruto I will teach  
You the uchiha style and the goken style hopefully you find a mix. The rest of the time was spent with him learning interceptor fist and goken  
With it all feeling natural like an uchiha should.  
In the shadows above with itachi  
"He is an uchiha only an uchiha can use that style." I will make him strong sorry Naruto I only have three more years til I must do it  
"Hello Naruto I'm Kakashi your Sensei and family friend. Said Kakashi thinking of minato how if his long hair was shorter he would look a lot like him. "Okay lets start quick said kakashi handing him a piece of paper." What do I do with this Sensei." Asked naruto put chakra in the paper. With naruto doing it and what happened shocked him.  
The card split in fourths with all the fourths doing something one crumbled the other catches on fire another turned to dust and the other got wet and soggy.  
"Naruto I'm going to the hokages for a second but here's a basic henge scroll with naruto going over it practicing the hand signs when kakashi shunshined to the office.

"Hokage this is really important."  
"Naruto has all five elements as strong affinities. I expected three water, earth , and fire but not all five.  
"That's amazing but nothing unexpected." Why's that hokage sama." Said kakashi "He is developing the rinnegan kakashi in eight to nine years it will be ready to surface. " said the third. "That's why  
We have to train him or a villiage or Orochimaru will take interest." Said the third. "Well he probably Is ready  
Teach him the academy jutsu and tommorow he will be ready for some d ranked jutsu."

With kakashi taking off

Hey Sensei said naruto with the sharingan activated with one tomoe  
And sword on his back performing a henge into kakashi same weight and height. "Good I will be teaching you a  
B ranked jutsu shadow clone jutsu.  
Kakashi performing one seal and 5 kakashi popped into existence.  
"Ok Naruto performed the jutsu with twenty Naruto in existence." Great now tell half your clones to do tree walking and the other half to spar with me.  
So they continued with Naruto getting his chakra control better which was already good

After lunch

"Okay naruto for genjutsu I'm gonna teach you one to use on your clones."said Kurenia showin him the hand signs "this a simple genjutsu that makes your opponent experience something scary its call Demonic hell viewing technique."  
Kurenia said"And after an hour of practice itachi will help you with something with the sharingan.

Ken jutsu training

"Hello Naruto I'm hayate and I will be teaching you to use that sword." Said  
The instructor. " How about 20 up strikes than down than side to side diagonally and than reverse it."

With Naruto doing it with a lot of difficultly. "  
But getting it down.

Mokuton training

"Ok Naruto my name is Yamato." Said Yamato to the young wood user  
"Since you have already inherited it from your grand father." Said Yamato. " The thing for you is making your water and earth level equal." Said Yamato " Your chakra control will need to improve with your water level being like your grand uncle." Said Yamato "Once your earth level is up to date." Said Yamato Handing Naruto a earth nature manipulation exercises.  
For the next two hours he did Earth manipulation training getting a little better. "This will be a long eight years." Said Naruto

8 years later

" Ready for the acedemy." Said Eri  
Sending her son off to the building who walked in. With his wind sword on his back Naruto looked just like madara and hashirama. " Most of his Sensei have squads now and he picked up fuinjutsu already level 7 at medium. The uchiha Clan was murdered by madara uchiha his grand father except itachi who somehow got the makenyou  
( Break in the action) Naruto skill card

Tai jutsu anbu captain

Gen jutsu med jounin

Chakra control anbu captain

Sharingan 3 tomoe in each eye

Mokuton chunin

Kenjutsu anbu

Stamina kage

Fuinjutsu med jounin

Jutsu med jounin

Bloodlines sharingan and mokuton  
And two unknown ones rumored one is the rinnegan

Elements all and wood

Estimated ranking high jounin to anbu  
A rank

( Back to the angel eyes)  
Naruto was sitting in the back of the class wide awake for the first time and four years of the academy. Knowing today he was getting a squad.

Team 7 sasuke uchiha sakura haruno and kiba your Sensei is kakashi

Team 8 Hinata Hyuga Shino and Naruto Uzumaki Your Sensei is Itachi uchiha

Team 9 is still active

Team 10 ino Shikamaru and choji  
Your jounin Sensei is Asuma

Naruto was ecstatic that his cousin Itachi was his Sensei.  
"Team eight meet me at the uchiha compound." Said Itachi  
There you have it chapter 1 chapter 2 will be on a few days to a week  
Check out my other story's


End file.
